


I love you

by JewelOfForest



Series: Gifts for my server fam <3 [2]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Nines, Asexual Upgraded Connor | RK900, Detroit Evolution, Fluff, M/M, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, sappy boys in love, soft nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelOfForest/pseuds/JewelOfForest
Summary: Fluff, sappy reward story for my twin. Based on Detroit evolution gavin reed and nines. Two soft and emotional darlings in love
Relationships: Nines/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Gifts for my server fam <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lobsterling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobsterling/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy dear <3

Nines couldnt move. Gavin was still sound asleep in his arms, and normally he would of carefully gotten up and started on breakfast by now. But Nines couldnt move. He had planned out this day perfectly and well in advance but when face with a sleeping gavin, all snuggled up against him on the morning of their six months anniversary. Well, he felt overcome by the fact. Six months of gavin love, and it far from perfect. Gavin still had his trauma, and even tho he start to let Nines in more, they still fumbled. Nines didnt try to fix him like he promised, he loved gavin for who he is. That is a strong and caring man who is strong enough to handle and move on from his trauma, he didnt need fixing, just support and love. Which Nines gave as best as he could, and sometimes he pushed too much but he was learning as was gavin. It only made Nines love him more.

He was going to make Gavin a full cooked breakfast along with pancakes, as after all it was a special occasion so Nines could spoil him. Instead he just stares at his love, thinking of all the precious moments in the last six months. 

Reed first thing in the morning, soft and sleepy but oh so happy the second he lays eyes on nines. Hands held secretly under the work desk on particularly hard or stressful cases. Soft kisses stolen at every possible moment. Catch up with his brother connor and how happy he was for him, even tho connor and gavin had never really gotten on friendly terms. Gavin trying to be nicer and bond with Connor as he knows how much Nines loves his big brother. Dates inbetween cases, a mix of things Nines would enjoy and Gavin would enjoy. So many precious moments. Nines couldnt be happier, which is why he found the fact tears were falling very odd. He just couldnt get it to stop. He held Gavin close, burying his face into Gavin's shoulder.

Gavin was more than a bit concerned to wake up to a wet shoulder. "Nines? What's wrong?" His voice was rough with sleep, and he instantly began stroking Nines hair softly. Nines laughed softly, and turn his head to look at Gavin. "That's the thing, nothing wrong. I'm happy. I was just thinking about these last six months and how much I love you. I cant stop crying now" Gavin grinned and softly kissed Nines. Gently wiping away the tears, Gavin replys "Those are happy tears. Sometimes human cry when they're too happy. I love you too." He placed a gentle kiss on Nines forehead. "I'm so happy I've had these six months with you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me" 

"You're the best thing to happen to me too. I look forward to many more months with you." Nines kisses gavin softly, and all plans he had for today got thrown out. Instead they were replaced by gentle kisses and cuddles in bed until they could no longer put off getting up. A perfect way to stay their six months anniversary as far as either was concerned.


End file.
